


Flying

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 123: Return to Flight. Set during ‘The Next Doctor’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 123: Return to Flight. Set during ‘The Next Doctor’.

The Doctor isn’t entirely sure why he chooses to use Jackson Lake’s balloon to stop the Cyberking. There are probably easier ways to do it, really. The balloon could have been unpredictable. The Cyberking could have easily shot him down. Other things could have happened in the balloon that couldn’t have happened if he’d taken two more seconds to get to the real TARDIS.

But the plan somehow works out, so the Doctor can’t be too sorry. He’s floating above London as if resting on a cloud. It’s calming and exhilarating all at once.

He’s flying, and he loves it.


End file.
